pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B2W2009: New Sword Player
is the 2nd chapter Pokémon Adventures: Volume 53. Synopsis Blake continues his battle and notices that Tornadus is actually trying to pursue its trainer, Giallo. After the battle is over, Blake takes Whitley to a concert. Chapter Plot Blake has Keldeo use Sacred Sword and Dewott to use Razor Shell on Tornadus. Tornadus dodges the attack, but the shell turns around and hits Tornadus, like a boomerang. Looker is amazed, seeing the superintendent will fishing the battle in no time with those tactics. Blake is pleased his training with Keldeo paid off, while Keldeo thinks of Blake as his seniors. Keldeo recalls last night he was attacked by a frisbee at the Pledge Grove. Blake visited Keldeo, since he sensed Keldeo was drawn to this place when he fought against him at the school. He threw a coin at a rock, which had a scratch that Keldeo made. Keldeo was furious and attacked Blake, thinking he was mocking the place and the seniors. Blake dodged the Sacred Sword attack, noting that Keldeo was inexperienced and couldn't have scratched the rock. Keldeo was sad, so Blake apologized for mocking that, but knew that Keldeo was trying to improve itself. Thus, Blake offered training with Keldeo to improve his Sacred Sword move and asked only to work together. In the present, Keldeo flies off by blasing water out of its hooves. Once close enough to Tornadus, Keldeo drops Dewott, who attacks Tornadus. Looker is fascinated by superintendent's moves, seeing that Tornadus begins to stagger from all the damage. Tornadus flies and Blake tries to dodge. However, Tornadus flies past Blake, which surprises Looker. Blake explains that he, Dewott and Keldeo are not the ones Tornadus wanted to battle. Instead, it is actually searching for its trainer; Tornadus starts chasing Giallo, who curses Colress, since Giallo is the one that caught Tornadus. Giallo is furious Colress declared himself as "the new king" and sends Krookodile. Looker wonders if Colress is here, but Blake denies that. He thinks Colress has a reason not to come here, while the one that used the Reveal Glass must not have been even human. Whatever the case, Blake states they need to arrest Giallo, but they need to defeat Tornadus first. Tornadus throws Krookodile into the water and snatches Giallo, who remarks how persistent Tornadus is. Blake has Keldeo fire Ice Beam, but misses. Instead, Dewott attempts to strike at Tornadus with Razor Shell. Tornadus blocks the attack, but a moment later, it becomes frozen. Out of the bushes, two Team Plasma members are shocked that Tornadus is defeated. One of them calls it back and retreats with the other. Giallo is surprised Blake has such unique tactics that let him defeat Tornadus. He wonders who he really is, so Looker states they are the International Police that arrests him and places cuffs on him. Looker realizes he was supposed to watch the girl, but finds Blake is carrying her. He notes that she passed out at this sudden attack, for Foongus emitted Spore, as it was terrified. Looker tells Giallo does he know the girl, but Giallo denies. Blake contacts the HQ, reporting two people in black (Team Plasma grunts) have gone away, though they have captured Giallo and ask him to be transported. Blake points at the truck, noting inside is the equipment for the chorus competition. He thinks Tornadus has scared off the driver and orders Looker to drive the truck to the school. Blake, however, goes on a date with Whitley, which shocks Looker. At Virbank City, Whitley wakes up and is alerted how noisy it is. She sees she is at a concert with Blake and is shocked. Blake shows at the musician, which Whitley identifies as Roxie. Blake reminds her the girls at the school wanted to invite Roxie, so he had planned to negotiate for a direct appearance with her. Suddenly, Blake takes Whitley's hand and runs with her to enjoy this live performance. They both jump, but Whitley is overwhelmed, since she does not know what all of this is about. Later, Whitley is resting inside her room at the school, feeling she is all sore from the performance. Suddenly, a school worker knocks at the door, giving the present that a merchant brought in - the same present that Blake wanted to give her. Whitley realizes she can't return the present, since the wrapping has already been ripped. On closer look, Whitley realizes that Blake actually remembers what she said on the first day and gave her something she really likes, which makes her blush. Elsewhere, Hugh's sister comes to a festival and wonders what she would do. Debuts Character *Roxie Pokémon *Krookodile (Giallo's) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 53 chapters